


Instinct

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [18]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Habit makes touching Seunghyun easy. So easy. Too easy than should be okay on television.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF. Based on [ this image ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/436e906a97cb4834e59206e2c7565649/tumblr_inline_opr4qbCAe91s8fkb2_400.gif)

His hand goes, instinctively, out as Jiyong turns into him. It’s like breathing, this movement. His body falling into it’s familiar habit, a simple gesture done innumerable times in private. Always in private. His body cannot help but reach out, touch, caress, reassure himself through subconscious rhythm.

But he hesitates. The habits hard wired in his mind conflicting in a split second: the familiar vying with the absolute need for privacy. That which is instinctual must also be hidden. 

And so he freezes in the briefest of seconds, the public TOP fighting the private Seunghyun. He doesn’t even register it until the moment is almost gone.

He pulls his hand back and feels vaguely discomfited. It isn’t often that the two sides of himself collide. 

He laughs, trying to remember who just said what and why it was so funny. His hand burns where it expected to feel the warm press against Jiyong’s thigh and he feels strangely empty. 

After - when the lights and the TV personalities are gone, he makes sure to slide into the back seat beside Jiyong. Ji arches a brow in surprise. They usually never sit together. But compulsion, a need to set the universe right, pulls at him. 

He sits patiently though his hand still burns, a small smile plays at his lips. He waits until the van starts and is getting onto the highway before the unrest coiled in his chest has had enough.

And he reaches his hand out - unchecked, and puts his full palm along the width of Jiyong’s thigh. It’s warm, solid.

Jiyong laughs and half turns into Seunghyun’s chest. “Silly, hyung,” Jiyong says.

“Whatever,” he replies and gives Jiyong’s thigh a good squeeze as he revels in the feeling of home.


End file.
